The present invention relates to a protective member for automatic open close umbrellas, especially to a protective member for automatic open close umbrellas with anti-springing effect that prevents an umbrella shaft from springing back effectively when a force applied to the umbrella shaft disappears suddenly.
The automatic open close umbrella available now opens and closes umbrella frames by pressing a button on a handle. While closing the umbrella, users need to slide down an umbrella shaft toward the handle so as to shorten the umbrella shaft to a locating point for being locked. That's the closed state. While during closing process of the umbrella shaft, the force applied to the umbrella shaft may suddenly disappear due to improper operations and the umbrella shaft is stretched out and users may get hurt. The followings are prior arts of protective members for automatic open close umbrellas.
Refer to FIG. 1, a protective member for automatic open close umbrellas is disclosed in Chinese Pat. No. 101642319A. A top end of an anti-springing rope 101 is fixed on a pulley seat and a bottom end thereof is inserted through an inner tube and an inner space of a bullet head 110 to be wound around a ratchet 102. However, the mounting of the inner space in the bullet head 110 increases manufacturing procedures and the strength of the bullet head 110 is reduced. Moreover, the bullet head 110 and an anti-springing stopper 105 form a third-class lever. That means the fulcrum at one end of the lever and a force is applied between the fulcrum and the load. Thus the bullet head 110 needs to be applied with a larger force for pushing the anti-springing stopper 105 releasing from the ratchet 102. Thus the bullet head 110 is worn out easily and the anti-springing stopper 105 is displaced. The anti-springing effect is lost and users may get hurt.
Refer to FIG. 2, a protective member for automatic open close umbrellas is disclosed in Chinese Pat. No. 101438877A. A top end of a anti-springing rope 202 is fixed on an upper runner on top of an umbrella shaft while a bottom end is fixed on a jigger 201. However, the device has complicated structure—such as disposition of a clutch so that the assembling is difficult, time and labor-consuming. Thus the cost is increased. Moreover, the corresponding movement of each component causes wear that may lead to loss of anti-springing effect.
Refer to FIG. 3, a protective member for automatic open close umbrellas is disclosed in Japanese Pub. No. 2009-125581 and US Pub. No. 2009/0133729A1. A top end of a rope 301 is penetrated through a top surface of an umbrella handle 300 and is along a lateral side of an umbrella shaft 303 to be connected with an upper runner while a lower end of the rope 301 is fixed on a jigger 302. However, in such design, the rope is easy to be wound with another rope. Moreover, the rope exposed on outer surface of the umbrella shaft 303 is easy to wear and the use life is reduced. Thus there is a risk to lose the anti-springing effect.
Refer to FIG. 4, a protective member for automatic open close umbrellas revealed in Chinese Pat. No. 101653309A is similar to the one in Chinese Pat. No. 101438877A due to the same applicant, except a ratchet 401 and a pawl 402 are used to replace the jigger 201 and the clutch. However, a linkage 404 and the pawl of the present invention form a third-class lever. Thus the linkage 404 is applied with a larger force so as to push the pawl separating from the ratchet. Moreover, a fastener 403 is arranged with an insertion hole that allows a rope 405 to pass. Thus the manufacturing processes are increased and the strength of the fastener is decreased. Furthermore, an opening is on a bottom of the fastener 403 and this leads to friction and wear between it and an opening on top of the linkage 404. Thus the use life is reduced and the anti-springing effect is easy to lose.
As shown in FIG. 5, a protective member for automatic open close umbrellas revealed in Chinese Pat. No. 201303659Y and Taiwanese Pat. No. M358556, a stopping rope 503 includes a connection end that connects with a rotating disc and an involving end that connects with one of an upper runner and a connecting unit. However, the complicated structure of the present invention increase difficulty in assembling. Thus the assembling is time- and labor-consuming so that the cost is increased. Moreover, the handle requires a larger volume so that the size of the umbrella is increased. This is not convenient for carrying and operation.
Although the above prior arts all provide anti-springing effect, they have following shortcomings:
1. The device includes more components than conventional one so that the size of each component required minimized within the same size. Thus the strength of each component is reduced.
2. With more components, the manufacturing cost is increased accordingly. For example, mold cost is raised.
3. The complicated structure causes difficulty in assembling. Thus the assembling processes are labor-consuming and time-consuming.
4. Relative movements among each component result in wear and this would shorten use life of the device and the device is easy to be out of order.